A common problem in the home furnishings business is that many articles occupy a large volume of space, although much of that space is empty. For example a table having a top and four legs occupies a cube-like expanse of space, although much of the volume under the tabletop is empty. This characteristic causes problems in shipping and transporting home furnishings, because such home furnishings require large shipping containers and occupy large volumes of space in transporting vehicles, resulting in high shipping costs. Moreover, home furnishings in one or more oversize shipping containers are difficult objects for a customer to transport in the luggage compartment or passenger compartment of a standard passenger automobile. This problem obviously becomes even more acute in the case of items that incorporate several components having large dimensions or volumes. For example, floor lamps have lengthy lampposts and bulky lampshades. It is a common practice nowadays for customers to take purchases home in their own passenger automobiles, rather than to incur the added expense of obtaining home delivery by a delivery van. Thus, lost sales may result from the reluctance of customers to purchase articles contained in one or more oversize shipping containers.
A solution to this problem has been the practice of shipping home furnishings in a xe2x80x9cknock-downxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cKDxe2x80x9d state, in which the home furnishings are shipped partially unassembled to conserve space both in the shipping container and the transporting vehicle. For example, the table cited above could be shipped as a knocked-down shipment comprising a top and four separated legs, for later assembly. Under these circumstances, it is further required that the assembly procedure result in a robustly reassembled article that will not loosen and disassemble under normal use, and that the assembly procedure be a simple one, since it is normally carried out by the customer. It is important to emphasize that a xe2x80x9cknockdown statexe2x80x9d is in no way the same as an xe2x80x9cunassembled statexe2x80x9d which may involve a collection of a multitude of parts. Preferably, a xe2x80x9cknockdown statexe2x80x9d comprises a few parts that can be simply and rapidly reassembled without the need for elaborate tools or special skills. Moreover, it is important that the final, reassembled product be aesthetically pleasing, and in particular, that it should not display any visual evidence of the knockdown enabling features. Particularly in the case of lampshades, which are valued for their aesthetically pleasing features, disassembly and reassembly should not result in either aesthetically displeasing visual evidence or in damage resulting from the reassembly efforts of an ordinary customer without specialized training. Thus, a successful knockdown article is one that can be easily and safely reassembled by the customer from a few parts to form a robust unit without any aesthetically displeasing visual evidence or damage resulting from either the reassembly measures or the reassembly efforts of an ordinary customer without specialized training, and one that at the same time results in a significant saving of shipping space.
Lampshades are devices that partially block the radiation of light from illumination means. Illumination means are defined as any structure that includes a source of light, including table lamps, wall lamps, lanterns, candlesticks and their holders, street lamps, etc. Lampshades can be fixedly or removably attached to any part of the illumination meansxe2x80x94for example to the lamp structure or to a light bulbxe2x80x94or they may be fixedly or removably attached to a nearby structurexe2x80x94for example, the wall to which a wall lamp is attached. Many types and configurations of lampshades are known in the lampshade art. For example, they may have a hollow generally conical, cylindrical, or cube-like configuration having an open top and bottom. However, the structures of lampshades often have features that restrict their economical shipment. Such lampshades are undesirably expensive to ship due to their relatively large diameter and height, which result in a lampshade that has a large volume. Shipping containers for fully assembled lampshades require excessive shipping room and thus transportation by ship or truck becomes relatively costly as a high volume of unused space is created. Accordingly, the shipper is paying for the excess unused space. Moreover, a lampshade in an oversize shipping container is a difficult object for a customer to transport in a standard passenger automobile. It is a common practice nowadays for customers to take purchases home in their own passenger automobiles, rather than to incur the added expense of obtaining home delivery by a delivery van.
This invention relates to novel, useful lampshades adapted for shipping in a knockdown state, and more particularly, to lampshades comprising at least two segments interconnected by a rotational locking connector means. Even more particularly, the present invention comprises novel lampshade structures, wherein the lampshade is separated into at least two segments interconnected by a rotational locking connector means and wherein the segments are adapted to be securely and aesthetically reunited with the use of clips. Such clips may include decorative features. This knockdown construction allows a shipping container to be constructed in dimensions that are only a fraction of what would otherwise be required but for the present invention. For example, a conical lampshade having a maximum diameter of about 16.5 inches (42 cm.) and a height of 10 inches (25 cm.) would require a container of at least 16.5xc3x9716.5xc3x9710 inches having a volume of about 2723 cu. in. (44,100 cc.). By contrast, the same lampshade, when manufactured as three segments using the KD lampshade and method of this invention, could be shipped in a container of about 9xc3x9714xc3x9710 inches having volume of only about 1260 cu. in. (20,406 cc.). The lampshade sections are disassembled without disconnection when shipped and are then reassembled after reaching their destination or later after sale to the purchaser. The present invention provides a KD lampshade that enables a purchaser to take the lampshade at the time of purchase for transportation in a passenger automobile. The present invention further provides a KD lampshade that is easily assembled without the use of tools by a person of average dexterity.
Applicant believes he is familiar with commercially available lampshades for knockdown shipping, and he represents that he never has encountered a lampshade constructed in accordance with this invention. By way of background, attention is called to the lampshade disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,746 by C.-F. Huang. This lampshade is not an advantageous knockdown structure because the lampshade is disassembled into a multiplicity of disconnected parts in its knockdown configuration. As has already been discussed, an advantageous knockdown structure must be configured in a manner where the conversion to the final article is rapid, facile, and structurally sound, when practiced by even an inexperienced consumer. An example of an effort to avoid these limitations is the disclosure Hidetaro Ozeki in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,377 describing a collapsible lantern structure. However, this is a paper lantern and its construction is not applicable to a typical lampshade structure.
In contradistinction to these lampshades, the present invention embraces and finally addresses the clear need for a novel, useful lampshade for knockdown shipping, and more particularly to a successful knockdown lampshade that can be easily and safely reassembled by the customer from a few parts to form a robust unit without any aesthetically displeasing visual evidence or damage resulting from either the reassembly measures or the reassembly efforts of an ordinary customer without specialized training, and one that at the same time results in a significant saving of shipping space. Thus, as pioneers and innovators attempt to make KD lampshades cheaper, more universally used, and of higher quality, none has approached same in combination with simplicity and reliability of operation, until the teachings of the present invention. It is respectfully submitted that other references merely define the state of the art or show the type of systems that have been used to alternately address those issues ameliorated by the teachings of the present invention. Accordingly, further discussions of these references has been omitted at this time due to the fact that they are readily distinguishable from the instant teachings to one of skill in the art.
In light of the foregoing, it is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a novel, useful KD lampshade intended to obviate or minimize the problems of the type previously noted. It is a particular object of the invention to provide KD lampshades wherein the segments may be locked against rotational movement relative to one another by means of a simple and unexposed locking assembly. It is an important object of the present invention to provide a KD lampshade structure that can be be packaged in its knockdown configuration in a standard shipping container of advantageously reduced size. It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a KD lampshade structure that can be converted to its KD configuration without disconnection of its segments. It is another object of the present invention to make possible a KD lampshade packaged to enable a purchaser to take the lampshade at the time of purchase. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lampshade of knockdown character whereby the lampshade is easily assembled without the use of tools by a person of average dexterity. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a lampshade of knockdown character that is simple in its structure and rugged in construction, as well as relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and yet pleasing in its design. It is yet still a further object of the invention to provide a KD lampshade of which, when the connector fittings and the segments are in their assembled state, is always fitted snugly together even when made with only modestly stringent manufacturing tolerances. It is even still a further object of the invention to provide a knock-down lampshade wherein the relative rotation of the initially loosely fitting telescoping KD parts into a locking position automatically draws the lampshade segments involved snugly against each other, so that no unsightly gaps are visible between them. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a knock-down lampshade as described wherein the parts thereof, even after repeated assembly and disassembly thereof, continue to form a secure, tightly fitting joint. It is even another object of the invention to provide a lampshade that includes a rotational connector that can exist in two general configurations, viz a telescopically extended configuration adapted for lampshade KD, in which rotational elements of the connector are free to rotate and are not positioned within one another, and an assembled, telescopically compact configuration adapted for functional lampshade use, in which rotational elements of the connector are not free to rotate and are positioned within one another.
These and other objects are accomplished by the parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and subcombinations comprising the present invention, the nature of which is set forth in the following general statement, and preferred embodiments of whichxe2x80x94illustrative of the best modes in which applicant has contemplated applying the principlesxe2x80x94are set forth in the following description and illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are particularly and distinctly pointed out and set forth in the appended claims forming a part hereof.
The present invention is directed to a lampshade adapted to be interconvertible between an assembled configuration having a first volume and a knock-down configuration having a second, smaller volume. The lampshade may be generally conical, generally cylindrical, generally hemispherical, or may have generally rectangular segments. The lampshade may comprise at least two lampshade segments, a predetermined number of connecting members, and a predetermined number of rotational elements having a common axis of rotation adapted to be positioned within one another. The connecting members connect preselected rotational elements with preselected lampshade segments. Assembly means, which may comprise spring means, permit rotational movement of the rotational elements and maintain them in a substantially inseparable assembly. The spring means may be disposed on the common axis to urge the rotational elements and locking means apart. The spring means may be further adapted to permit rotational movement of the locking means and the rotational elements; and even further adapted to maintain the rotational elements and the locking means in a substantially inseparable assembly. Slotting means on preselected rotational elements are adapted to slottingly fit connecting members. The slotting means are further adapted to position the connecting members to assume predetermined angular positions with respect to the common axis. Locking means are adapted for lockingly positioning the connecting members in predetermined angular positions. The lampshade may further comprise mounting means for mounting on a lamp. The connecting members may be attached to preselected rotational elements and preselected lampshade segments by attachment means such as welding, soldering, gluing, press fitting, tying, wiring, bolting, crimping, and manufacture as a single unit. Clipping means adapted for clipping together preselected borders of the lampshade segments may be included in the lampshade.
A method for knock-down shipping and subsequent reassembly of a lampshade adapted to be interconvertible between an assembled configuration having a first volume and a knock-down configuration having a second, smaller volume comprises providing the lampshade in the assembled configuration having a first volume, unclipping the clip means if there are any, unlocking the locking means, urging the rotational elements and the locking means apart on said common axis of rotation, positioning the segments into the knock-down configuration, and packaging the lampshade in the knock-down configuration in a package. Then transporting the package as a shipment, unpacking the shipment, rotating the segments into the assembled configuration, urging the rotational elements and the locking means together on the common axis of rotation, locking the locking means, and clipping the segment clips, if there are any.
A kit for shipping a lampshade structure lampshade adapted for shipping in a knock-down state comprises the lampshade, packaging materials and at least one device selected from the group consisting of printed materials, CD disks, magnetic data storage disks, and videotapes for explaining the assembly of the lampshade.
In sum, the above and other objects, features and objectives of the present invention, shall become apparent with the following description whether in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerical designating indicators designate the same elements.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as is commonly understood by one of skill in the art to which this invention belongs. All patents and publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9clampshadexe2x80x9d is any device that can partially block the radiation of light from an illumination means.
As used herein, an xe2x80x9cillumination meansxe2x80x9d is any source of artificial light, including light bulbs, table lamps, wall lamps, lanterns, desk lamps, candlesticks and their holders, street lamps, etc.
As used herein, a lampshade can be fixedly or removably attached to any part of an illumination means, or alternatively fixedly or removably attached to a structure adjacent to an illumination meansxe2x80x94for example, a wall to which a wall lamp is attached.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfixedly securedxe2x80x9d means attached by such known processes as, for example, welding, soldering, gluing, press fitting, bolting, screwing, nailing, tying, wiring, crimping, manufacturing as a single unit, etc.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cadapted for connectingxe2x80x9d includes connecting by such known processes as, for example, welding, soldering, gluing, press fitting, bolting, screwing, nailing, tying, wiring, crimping, manufacturing as a single unit, etc.
As used herein, the terms relating to telescopes such as xe2x80x9ctelescopically compactxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctelescopically extendedxe2x80x9d refer to the structural configurations exhibited by telescopes constructed of a series of tubes, wherein a compact form can be produced by urging the tubes to lie within one another, and an extended form can be produced by reversing the process. As used herein, adverbs, adjectives and verbs such as telescopically and telescope refer to the configurational characteristics of telescopes, as just defined, and not to the optical characteristics of telescopes.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a generally conical KD lampshade in its assembled state, comprising three lampshade segments connected to rotational connector that is lockingly fitted together in a telescopically compact configuration, the edges of said lampshade being fastened together by three segment clips, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is an enlarged exploded perspective view of the lampshade in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is an enlarged perspective view in partial section of the top of the lampshade in FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is an enlarged longitudinal sectional view through two lampshade segments and a segment clip shown in FIG. 1, taken along section line 4xe2x80x944 therein;
FIG. 5 is an enlarged perspective view of the rotational connector of FIG. 1 in the unlocked telescopically extended configuration;
FIG. 6 is an enlarged exploded perspective view of the rotational connector in FIG. 5.
FIG. 7 is an enlarged exploded perspective view of the rotational elements in the rotational connector in FIG. 6.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a generally conical KD lampshade in its knockdown (KD) state.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a KD lampshade in its assembled state, comprising three generally rectangular lampshade segments connected to rotational connector that is lockingly fitted together in a telescopically compact configuration, the edges of said lampshade being fastened together by three segment clips, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a generally cylindrical KD lampshade in its assembled state, comprising three lampshade segments connected to rotational connector that is lockingly fitted together in a telescopically compact configuration, the edges of said lampshade being fastened together by three segment clips, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a generally hemispherical KD lampshade in its assembled state, comprising three lampshade segments connected to rotational connector that is lockingly fitted together in a telescopically compact configuration, the edges of said lampshade being fastened together by three segment clips, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 12 is a diagrammatic view of a kit for shipping a lampshade adapted for shipping in a knock-down state.